


Sick With the Devil

by Rotten_Hero17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Blood & Gore, Disease, Gay Characters, M/M, Minor and Severe Injuries, Naruto has a twin, Naruto's Twin has Issues, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Powerful but NOT Godlike Character, Realities of Ninja Life, Serious, Sickness, Trying to be realistic, dangerous missions, mostly canon compliant, with differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_Hero17/pseuds/Rotten_Hero17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto isn't an only child, instead he has a twin brother named Shio. Now Naruto shouldn't be so lonely, right? Wrong. After a terrible "accident" when they were 6 Naruto fears his brother and avoids him while Shio buries himself in his training. A disease is eating at Shio's body and due to the "accident" his chakra network is wrecked. As Shio struggles for Naruto's forgiveness and fights his illness it becomes clear that nothing is as it seems. Nothing hits Shio harder than when a certain evil scroll hungry chunin reveals not one, but two giant secrets to the twin brothers however. As all that Shio thought he knew is ripped away and his doctor delivers shocking news, how will he move forward? </p><p>And why does he keep running into a red eyed, long haired stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. I have no idea what I'm doing so this should be fun! This is an old story that I am rewriting and so there are some old chapters of this on wattpad under a different title and author. I'll post any additional warnings or information at the beginning of each chapter. Please review and stuff!! ^.^

“It’s not fair! I didn’t do- never did that! I-It was-wasn’t, I -!” A small boy choked on his sobs, unable to continue as snot and tears gagged him. The boy sniffled, clutching onto another small boy. 

“Shh Shio. It’s gonna be okay.” The other boy said unsteadily, patting the smaller boy’s back. The smaller boy had flaming red hair while the other was a true blond. The redhead, Shio, sniffed and shook his head before stepping back a little to stare into the blond's face with tearful eyes. 

“No it’s not! They keep calling us names and- and they won’t let us play with anyone! Why Naru? I don’t understand…” Shio rubbed at his eyes with a dirty sleeve, trying to stop the tears from falling. 

Naruto looked just as upset but somehow he was managing not to cry. Instead of crying he had his jaw set and was trying to comfort his brother. He wanted to cry, but one of them had to be the stronger brother. This time it would seem Naruto was going to be the strong one. 

“Well then we’ll just have to show them how good we are! We can’t let them drag us down. We’re going to be Hokages, remember Shio? Then they have to respect and like us!” Naruto yelled, making Shio jump at the noise as he pumped his fist in the air with a determined look. Shio looked up at his fraternal twin with awe, his tears disappearing as hope bloomed in his chest. 

“Do you think we can do it Naru? Really?” Shio looked hopeful while his light blue eyes staring into his brother’s matching ones. Naruto just grinned in reply, showing off a missing front tooth and a loose bottom one.

“Yeah! Believe it!” He yelled again while giving his twin a thumbs up. Shio just looked on in excitement, tears long forgotten and erased. 

Abruptly the two boys noticed shadows on the alley wall stumbling in their direction from around a corner. From the voices they could hear it sounded like three inebriated men. Naruto and Shio both stiffened, but they were too happy to attempt to hide or even think that the men could be a threat to them. They had forgotten that today was the celebration day of the Nine-Tailed Fox’s Defeat, and the mourning day for the Yondaime. 

The only reason they were in the alley was to avoid the crowds on the streets partaking in drinks, food, and games. They weren’t allowed to join in, so they avoided it every year like the plague. 

So, with pure childish happiness, instead of running or hiding they just turned to smile at the men now approaching them. 

The tallest male was practically draped over another man, so drunk that he could barely walk at that point. The other two were dragging him, all three laughing at something or another. All three were also dressed in chunin attire with their head protectors displayed on their foreheads proudly. Naruto and Shio were in awe of the three ninja since they hadn’t been seen yet, hoping that they themselves one day would also have a head protector. 

Suddenly the three ninja seemed to realize that they were not alone, all three sets of eyes coming to rest on the twins. It was only then that Shio began to feel uncomfortable, forcing him to grab on to his brother sleeve for comfort.

“Whadda we got here Arata?” The tallest one slurred, lifting a pudgy finger to point at the twins accusingly. Naruto and Shio both looked at each other with furrowed brows, wondering if the ninja was talking about them. 

The man that was holding up the tallest one spoke out then, indicating that he was the Arata person. 

“I don’t know, Kuro. Looks like two brats to me.” Arata replied, sneering at the children but giving them no other thought. Instead he tried to get the tall man, Kuro, to stand on his own but then quickly caught him when he fell over.

“Hey wait a second guys. Look at their whisker marks… Ain’t that what those kids have on them?” The third and shortest male asked, the word “those” spit out like a curse. He ran a hand through his brown hair, glaring at the twins suspiciously.

“Huh. Yeah, that looks like the demon twins.” Arata replied, squinting to see the boys. Shio flinched at the word demon and then stepped back behind Naruto a bit as if to hide himself. Naruto was tense by now too, glaring at the men.

“Why don’t we kill ‘em?” Kuro spoke while finally managing to drag himself into a standing position next to Arata. His hand inched towards his weapons pouch threateningly which made Shio’s heart lurch. 

Ninja were suppose to protect people, not hurt them. They only hurt bad guys. They weren’t bad guys, so why was the man talking about killing them and reaching for weapons?

“Now now Kuro… You know what the Hokage said about them.We would get in some serious trouble if we did that.” The short man stated in a pompous tone. The fact that the man only cared about the trouble they could get into rather than the lives of children scared Shio even more, to the point where he started dragging Naruto backwards. 

Unfortunately their backs met a brick wall instead of them exiting the alley. Shio gasped and started to tremor, feeling dread welling up inside of him. 

“But you know what today is. Would anyone really mind if we killed the demon? We would only be finishing what the Yondaime couldn’t. In fact, we would probably be hailed heroes.” Arata reasoned, getting a considerate look out of the short man. 

“Let’s kill ‘em Arata, Ryota.” Kuro slurred drunkenly with a kunai in hand as he stumbled in the direction of the twins. Naruto gulped in fear as the other two ninja pulled out weapons as well and advanced towards them. 

“I guess so. Oh well, as long as they die I guess.” Ryota, the shortest, finally agreed with Kuro. 

“Stay back! Hokage-jiji is going to be mad at you if you touch us!” Naruto cried out, pointing at the ninja threateningly even though his hand was shaking. Shio nodded furiously to back up his brother even though he was hiding behind him. 

“The Hokage will reward us for killing you two demons! You're just a waste of space around here!” Arata yelled while throwing two kunai at them. One skimmed Naruto’s cheeks, and the other sliced at Shio’s sleeve. The twins jumped and pressed themselves closer against the wall in fear. 

“Get em!” Kuro encouraged with a toss of his own dagger. It was aimed right at Shio who had stepped to the right of Naruto to be closer to the corner. Naruto cried out in alarm and Shio’s eyes widened as the kunai approached him. 

For a moment time stopped.

Shio blinked, not feeling any pain or impact. Time seemed to unfreeze and suddenly become put in fast forward, allowing him to gasp and rub his hands over his chest to check for any wounds. His hands found none though so he began to look for the kunai. Only to find it implanted in his brother’s chest, who had stepped in front of the blow at the last minute. 

“Naruto!” Shio screamed, tears already pouring from his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of his brother. Naruto had fallen on his back and his eyes were trained up towards the orange sunset sky. Blood was already staining his shirt and pooling around him. The offending kunai was sticking up from his flesh as if it were mocking the two children.

Shio’s tiny pale hands grabbed the kunai and pulled it out slowly while flinching at his brother’s moan of pain. Naruto was bleeding heavily now, his blood staining both of them as well as the ground. The red liquid began to slowly trickle off and form a stream that drained into a grate in the ground. 

Shio placed his hands on Naruto’s wound, trying to stop the bleeding desperately all while yelling for his brother to open his eyes, to look at him and tell him that everything was fine. Naruto was always the one protecting him. He was always there for Shio, he was more like a older brother than a twin. And now he was probably dying because of it.

“Shio… Run. Leave me, go tell Jiji…” Naruto breathed, panting for air as more blood spilled from the wound. 

“I won’t leave you! Please, get up! You have to be okay. You have to!” Shio cried, clutching onto his brother’s figure like a lifeline. Naruto managed to raise one hand, placing it on Shio’s cheek tenderly and unknowingly smear Shio’s face with his own blood.

“Go. Now!” Naruto suddenly found the strength to yell, using his hand to shove Shio to the side. Shio managed to scramble up from his position on the ground and somehow dodged a ninja star in the process. He turned and looked at the men, really looked at them. 

All three wielded kunai, all three had brown hair, and all three had chunin vests. They were undoubtedly ninja and protectors of Konoha. Yet here they were, trying to kill him and his brother. They were close to Shio now, only a few yards away and slowly stalking closer like wolves to finish off their prey. They were their prey, Shio realized in horror. 

Naruto was probably going to die. He would leave Shio alone. He was out and unable to protect Shio like he normally did. Shio was alone now and he had to protect himself and Naruto. He would have to do it himself because nobody but him could at this point. He was going to have to learn how to stand up for himself for the first time ever. 

With renewed courage the redhead stood and stubbornly stuck his chin out, holding his arms out as well as if to shield Naruto behind him from any further harm. He tried to glare at the ninja meanly but they only chuckled at him. Rage sparked in his chest, growing as he watched them advance a little further. They were going to kill them. They were going to kill Naruto. 

Just the thought drove Shio mad. He couldn’t see Naruto dead. Naruto wasn’t suppose to die. He was suppose to be with Shio forever, to always eat ramen with him, and to always back him up in fights at the Academy. They were going to be Hokages together and make everyone respect them. 

Naruto was not suppose to die.

A scream of pain and anguish erupted from Shio’s mouth at the same time that orange chakra burst from him like a volcanic eruption. The three ninja jumped at the sound, their hair blasting backwards from the sudden rush of energy while the brick walls around them shuddered with the pressure.

Violent orange chakra poured from the small body of Shio in bubbles and waves. His hair became thicker, longer and his whiskers grew darker until they stuck out as if drawn on by sharpie. 

The men weren’t scared until they caught a look at piercing red slitted eyes that glared at them with bloodlust.

All of a sudden they weren’t facing just a small 6 year old boy. Now they were facing the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a true demon. Arata gulped and pulled out a sword that had been strapped to his back while tossing his knife aside. 

Seeing that Shio was distracted by growing claws all three of them rushed forward with their weapons raised to kill. 

Instead they only hit empty air as Shio seemed to disappear from in front of them. The three turned, placing their backs towards one another for protection. It was all for naught though. 

With a shriek Shio reappeared, leaping out of a shadow with his claws extended and fangs glinting in the setting sun. A drunken Kuro didn’t have time to react before claws were tearing his throat open, leaving him to fall to the floor with a wet gasp while he quickly bled to death on the ground. His blood ran down the street, flowing over his friends sandles and staining their feet red. 

His life force then mixed with Naruto’s own and together the mixed liquid ran off into the grate.

Arata and Ryota spun around at the noise while barely dodging the leaping attack of Shio before getting a look at their dying friend. 

“Kuro! Damnit! You’ll pay for this demon!” Ryota screamed. His tan hands flew through hand seals too fast for the eye to see. Shio backflipped a few feet away crouching for another attack. Growling was coming from him, rising in volume as he tensed himself to spring at them. 

“Lightning Style: Lightning Devastation!” Ryota yelled, swiping a hand out to Shio and making the boy pause at the action. Arata smirked when he heard the ninjutsu being called out. 

Suddenly multiple tongue of lightning shot from the sky, one striking the earth in front of Shio and another in the spot he had been in before he flipped away. The lightning struck out at him again and again but with the orange chakra controlling his body he managed to dodge the electricity. 

Ryota screamed in anger at being foiled before jumping at Shio without hesitation with a kunai in hand. Shio didn’t bother dodging the cut across his arm, choosing to latch his teeth onto Ryota’s neck like a lion instead. 

Ryota screamed in pain this time and Arata dashed forward to cut him free but Shio had already torn himself loose and jumped away, circling the two men like a true predator while his eyes glowed like blood. Blood was painted across his face and stained his chin.

“S-Shio.” Gasped a dying Naruto, only able to hear the fighting since he was unable to move his head. He felt so cold, so cold… 

Shio twitched at the call of his name but didn’t remove his eyes from his targets. Ryota was on his knees, desperately trying to staunch the blood flowing from his severed artery. Arata was defending his friend, but they all knew that Ryota was probably going to die soon from blood loss. He was already slowly sinking to the ground while his blood mingled with Kuro and painted the alley floor crimson. The red substance was all over Arata’s feet and lower pant legs and every time he moved he splashed more of it up onto his body.

“I’ll make you pay…” He growled, wielding the katana against Shio. Arata lunged forward to try and stab the boy. Shio let the blade pierce through his shoulder, purposely lunging into the blow. The sword sank into his shoulder and he jerked sideways which ripped the blade from Arata’s hands. Shio grabbed the hilt with clawed hand and tore it from his body before tossing it aside.

Arata warily knelt in a defensive stance as he watched the small demon boy, Shio didn’t once look at his shoulder wound or even remotely look like he was in pain. It was horrifying to see such cold eyes and claws on a child. Sweat dripped from his brow as he tried to concentrate and not die.

“Kill you.” Shio growled roughly while his fangs impeded his speech significantly. 

As the two stared each other down four people dropped into the alley a few yards away, standing outside the range of Shio’s bubbling orange chakra. Their animal masked faces took in the scene with horror. They stared at the two dead men, at the river of blood that was flowing into a drainage grate a few feet from the bodies. 

The only reason the Anbu squad had known something was wrong was from the large amount of blood they saw pouring into a water run off ditch from a drainage pipe.

“On behalf of the Hokage and Konoha you are being ordered to stop and-” The Anbu Captain was interrupted when Arata released a yell and charged Shio. The Anbu lifted their weapons and moved to take him out but Shio was already into his attack. 

The flaming child ducked under Arata’s swing, clawing open the man’s abdomen and then kicking the man in the back when he passed by. Arata stumbled in pain and clutched his stomach. Blood and other liquids were seeping from the deep gash. Arata refused to back down to a six year old, even if said six year old was currently in demon mode. 

“Die!” Arata yelled while chakra came to life in his hand in the form of fire. It flickered in his hand and began to bulge out into a circle as if it would explode. He lunged at Shio with a snarl.

Shio just grinned demonically and stepped to the side, allowing the man to waste his jutsu against a brick wall. The chakra in his hand exploded against the wall, blackening the bricks, while Arata screamed in frustration and pain. The noise was abruptly cut off however when the redhead’s teeth tore out his neck, just like with Ryota. Only this time Arata couldn’t even utter a scream before sinking to the ground.

The Anbu tensed, now faced with a deranged Shio. They knew who the boy was and they could guess what had happened considering what day it was. That did not mean that they could just forget how powerful and deadly the child was at the moment though. The Anbu in the back of the group was the most tense. 

She was a medic ninja and she could see Naruto in a corner of the alley, bleeding heavily but still alive. She was desperate to get to him and heal him. It was her job and passion after all. 

“Naruto is still alive! I have to get to him.” She called out, hoping to speed up the capture and detainment of Shio. Her captain, the one in the Inu mask, nodded and gave the Anbu on his left a side glance. 

“Slow him down.” 

The spoken to Anbu nodded and rushed forward while the Anbu on Inu’s right rushed after her. With a speed and grace that only an Anbu could have, they herded the child next to a wall and cornered him. 

Shio hissed, wanting to attack them but knowing subconsciously that he would lose if he did. All he wanted to do was kill all possible threats around Naruto and in his mind these ninja were no different from the first three that had attack them. They had to be eliminated.

With a shriek he tried to attack and claw one of the Anbu but failed horribly. Instead the Anbu just shoved him into her partner, who grabbed the child’s hands and restrained them behind his back. Shio screamed and thrashed and tried to get away but he couldn’t. The Anbu holding him grunted, feeling the chakra burning against his skin. 

Before a second could pass the other Anbu widened her stance and then began to hit Shio with her fingers, releasing precise chakra into the boy’s chakra points with the accuracy that only a Hyuuga could have. Shio’s orange chakra stopped bubbling out of his body while his fangs faded away and he slumped back against the other Anbu with a hiss. 

To air on the side of caution the Inu Anbu slapped a chakra seal on the boy’s forehead while the other female Anbu rushed towards Naruto. Her hands were already glowing with healing chakra. 

“Frog-san, please go alert the Hokage of this development.” Inu stated quietly, eyes assessing the dead men on the ground and the past out form of Shio. The area smelled of blood and death, and unfortunately this 6 year had just caused it. He hoped that the child would forget this ever happened. It would be cruel for a child to have to live knowing they had killed three men at such a young age, no matter the reason.

Most of all he hoped that the Kyuubi’s chakra hadn’t damaged the developing chakra system of Shio. 

“Naru… Naruto…” Shio moaned, even while asleep all he could think of was his injured twin. Inu just grimaced and picked the child up carefully to carry him to the hospital. 

Inu prayed that the twins would be okay, and that this would be forgotten about in the morning. Somehow he doubted that would happen though.


End file.
